Overcoming Atrocities
by EasternAsia
Summary: In which Sans is raped and learns to cope. Mpreg
1. The Incident

**A/N**

 **THIS STORY DEALS WITH SENSITIVE THEMES SUCH AS RAPE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR HAVE TROUBLE WITH IT LEAVE THIS PROBABLY ISN'T THE STORY FOR YOU.**

Sans awoke with a start. He was cold, his clothes soaked with partially melted snow. _"Why had I fallen asleep in the snow? What time is it, Papyrus would be cranky if he didn't get his bedtime story. Although it may be a little late for that."_ Sans thought as he looked to the sky. Judging by the way Snowdin was illuminated it was high noon. Papyrus was going to be furious.

Sans picked himself off the ground and tried to run home, noticing he was woozy as he ran, falling back onto the ground and the cold snow.

" _How much did I have to drink last night?"_ He groaned and stood back up. At sixteen he didn't drink often but sometimes Grillby would cut him some slack and give him a few shots. He had to get home, Papyrus would be so worried. He pushed himself off the ground once more and took a slower pace before reaching their house. _"What happened last night?"_ Sans wondered as he opened their door.

As expected Papyrus was at the door, he had been waiting for his brother's return. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"SANS WHERE WERE YOU?! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU WHAT HAPPENED-" Papyrus yelled, his words filled with concern and distraught. However the pieces of last night had begun to reform in Sans's mind and he stopped paying attention to his younger brother.

Sans pulled up his hoodie and curled in on himself, the events replaying in his mind.

" _Hey Ding, what's up?" Sans asked the older skeleton in front of him. Gaster had always been a calming presence on the sixteen year old apprentice until recently. Gaster started making some weird comments about the young skeleton lately. These comments were often more sexual and lewd. Sans never did anything about it because he needed the job. He and Papyrus were orphaned at a young age and he had to take care of his little brother. Papyrus was only nine years old and should be in school learning multiplication, not worrying where their next meal would be coming from after all. Sans couldn't afford to lose this job, so he normally ignored Gaster as best he could._

" _Well Sans I think it best if we took this relationship to the next level" Gaster had said smugly._

" _What do you mean?" Sans asked lamely. There had to be another reason why Gaster had called him during dinner and told him to be over as soon as possible, than to be sexually harassed again. Sans was hoping for a breakthrough on the core or on the study of determination._

" _I mean," Gaster started grabbing Sans roughly "exactly what I said." Gaster's eyes began to glow purple "Now show me those ribs"_

At this point Sans was shaking, he wasn't there where his brother was, but instead stuck in the memory of the night before. Sans's pupils had faded to empty sockets. Papyrus noticed his brother's lack of response

"Sans? SANS? SANS!" He called out and nothing. Papyrus decided that his older brother needed a hug. A hug from him would break his brother out from wherever he is right now.

As soon as Papyrus touched Sans, he was out of the memory. He flinched and stepped away from his brother. "D-Don't touch me."

"Sans…?" Papyrus asked scared for his brother. "Whats wrong?"

"Just STAY AWAY" He screamed suddenly feeling very dirty. Sans ran to their bathroom and locked the door. Papyrus couldn't know. He turned the water on as hot as it would go. He climbed into the shower, clothes still on and sat in the tub. The scorching water nearly burned through his clothes, but Sans didn't care the pain was all he wanted. He began to sob as he is pulled back into his memories.

" _If you don't, I will make sure you will lose that job you so desperately need. Whatever would Papyrus say if you two were back on the streets. You may even get him taken away from you." Gaster grinned as Sans tensed. That hit a nerve. Shakily he removed his lab coat._

" _Please don't do this." Sans whimpered unable to look his boss in the eye. He knew where this was going. He barely had his first heat a month ago. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't think of his boss like this._

" _Why ever would I stop? Come on now show me those ribs" Gaster responded forcefully._

 _Shaking even more Sans removed his shirt. He felt exposed, and he certainly didn't want this. His face is bright with blush from embarrassment. Why was this happening? Gaster grinned at the teen in front of him. "Come closer."With much hesitation Sans complied._

" _Stop," He whispered. This did nothing to stop Gaster of course. He tied the teen's arms binding him uncomfortably then began to rub the teens exposed ribs sensually. Sans could do nothing to stop the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks due to the pervert's ministrations. "Please you don't have to this." Gaster grabbed Sans's soul out of the teen's chest. Sans screamed. This couldn't be happening. "No! Stop! STOP! PLEASE!"_

 _Gaster summoned his own soul and started rubbing the two souls together. Sans was in pieces. He wanted it all to stop. IT NEEDED TO STOP. MAKE IT STOP. He struggled against his bind. The job wasn't worth it anymore, he could find another one. It was too late, and he knew it. Without the use of his hands he won't be able to control his magic. Gaster was in control completely, and Sans had no way to escape. All the teen could manage was struggling. The more he struggled the more pain wracked his body as Gaster caressed and fondled his soul._

" _As great as this is, I still want more Sans, and I intend to get it" Gaster said as he kept playing with the souls. His free hand began to snake its way down to the hem of the teen's pants. Sans's sockets had widened more than he thought possible. He had to think of something else._

"NO STOP! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Sans was in the bathroom screaming loudly. The memory was plaguing the teen. He was far into the memory. "I DON'T WANT THIS! ST-STOP YOU ARE HURTING ME! s-stop…"

Papyrus couldn't stand the heartbreaking sounds that were coming from the bathroom. The nine year old didn't know what to do. He knocked on the door. "Sans are you okay?" There was no answer. How could he fix it? For his entire life he had Sans to take care of him. Papyrus couldn't stand listening to those pained sobs and blood curdling screams any longer. He decided to go to their shared friend Grillby. He was Sans's best friend, despite the eight year age difference. He had always helped them when they needed it as they were growing up. He was the only one who may be able to help stop San's screaming.

Papyrus ran to Grillby's bar as fast his little legs could take him. "GRILLBY! GRILLBY!" He yelled, "GRILLBY SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SANS! IT'S REALLY BAD"

The flame monster turned around in shock of the small skeleton monster who barged into his bar. "Hello Papyrus, is Sans sick?"

Papyrus had eyes pricked with tears.

Papyrus shook his head "He won't stop screaming and crying, he has been in the bathroom for over an hour. I'm scared. He came home really late and was drenched."

Grillby frowned. "Attention Patrons I am closing this establishment for the day. There is a family Emergency." He picked up the skeleton in front of him and waited for the customers to fan out of the bar before running towards the house the skeleton brothers occupy. He put down the child and immediately went to where Sans was located.

"Sans, Sans are you okay?" There was no response. Out of fear he broke down the door only to see a shattered Sans sitting in the bath fully clothed. The water cascading like a small rainstorm over the Skeleton. "Sans look at me. You are safe."

Sans hadn't seemed to acknowledge there was another monster in the room with him. Grillby frowned. He knew this was bad, he hadn't ever seen Sans like this. "Sans, I need you to look at me. I need you to say my name okay?"

Sans twitched. Progress, good Grillby would be able to work with that. "Sans, Why didn't the skeleton go to the ball?" He hoped that this was working. He could tell wherever Sans was at right now was not a good place. Sans blinked his eye sockets still full with tears and he hesitantly turned to his friend.

"G-grill-?"Sans stuttered. Sans's voice was fragile, and lacked confidence. It sounded raw from screaming, but that was to be expected. He was shaking. He felt how the scorching water had become ice, but the memory elicited most of the quivering.

"Because he had no-BODY to go with" Grillby finished. He knew the joke was cringe worthy but his friend loved bad jokes and bad puns.

" _No laughter, not even a chuckle, this was bad."_ Grillby thought. Sans stared wide socket towards the Flame. Grillby almost flinched at the hollow look in his eyes. This wasn't the Sans he knew and grew up with. The teen looked haunted, but judging by the tortured sound of his screams, he had a reason.

"Sans what happened?"


	2. Calming Down

"G-Grill I need to quit my j-job. I-I c-can't go back th-there" Sans stuttered his voice seizing in his throat.. He pulled the soaked jacket closer to himself taking in the comfort of having clothing on. Freezing water droplets, a ghost of the hot water long since cascaded onto the skeleton. Faintly the room was filled with the sound of teeth clattering.

"Sans, what happened? Did something happen at work?" Grillby tried worry thick in his voice. He hated to see how badly this affected his best friend, and he didn't even know what happened yet.

"G-grill- he…." Sans started but then shook his head, eyes didn't want anyone to know. It would make what happened more real. Grillby may even think he is disgusting and weak for being raped by his boss and not had not defended himself.

"Who Sans?" Who did this to you?" Grillby questioned. "Was it Gaster?"

Sans visibly stiffens at the mere mention of his boss's name. Grillby frowned at the reaction. The pieces were falling into place. "Sans could you turn off the water?" He asked hoping that this would provide distract Sans from having another episode. Sans looked at the flame monster and cautiously turned off the water. As soon as the water was off he pulled his knees into his ribcage. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees with his head resting on top.

Slowly and gently as to not cause the skeleton any more distress Grillby grabbed a towel. The cabinet was on the opposite side of the bathroom so Sans calmed down ever so slightly. Grillby grabbed one, not really caring what color he grabbed and tried to drape it around Sans. The skeleton flinched. "Don't… Don't touch me, please"

Grillby was filled with a sense of dread. The puzzle was nearly complete. He wasn't going to assume what had happened but he had a pretty good idea. He backed away from the skeleton leaving the towel within Sans's reach. He watched the teen slowly reach for the towel and wrapped it around his frail body.

Sans clutched the towel close as if trying to leech any warmth he could from it and to cover himself in any way possible. "Th-thanks G-grill" He whispered to the flame, tears threatening to fall again. "Wh-where is Papyrus?"

Grillby put on a small smile, there was a glimmer of the monster he knew. "Sans, he is downstairs. Do you want to see him?" He suggested to the small skeleton.

"I-" Sans hesitated. He no longer trusted his voice. He shifted his eyes and focused away from his friend. He shook his head.

Grillby nods and leaves the bathroom to get the teen a dry pair of clothes. He sighed at the mess in the skeleton's room. He was sure Papyrus was always telling the older teen to clean up the room. He managed to find a clean pair and brought it back to the bathroom. Sans hadn't moved from his position. "Sans I will leave you here to get changed. I will get some food ready for the two of you. Come downstairs when you feel ready." He placed the clothing the bathroom counter.

Grillby left the small room closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs. "Papyrus, how are you feeling?" He asked the boy tentatively.

Papyrus was laying on the couch sleepily. "Hey Grillby" he yawned. He rubbed at his eye socket. "Is Sans okay?" He asked.

"He is doing a little better" Grillby regarded the child kindly. That was an understatement. He had only gotten Sans to stop screaming and out of his immediate memories. "What would you like dinner?"

Papyrus lit up "I want SPAGHETTI, and…. SPAGHETTI AND HOTDOGS?" He shouted animatedly. Grillby smiled at the consideration of adding hotdogs for his brother. He chuckled slightly at the child's excitement. He nodded.

Grillby had been halfway finished with the meal when Sans had slowly made his way downstairs. He was even slower and quieter than normal. Each step was slower and more laborious than the last. Grillby looked up and watched the small teen pull up a chair at the kitchen table. Papyrus had popped off the couch and sat right next to his big brother. Sans tried to sit as far as he could from his brother without being too suspicious.

Grillby served the two brothers the meal and watched the two with worry. He hoped that whatever happened to Sans would not strain the brother's relationship. The two were very close and they needed each other.

Sans didn't eat very much. He mostly just pushed the food around on his plate, much like a child would. The skeleton knew all eyes were on him, that because of his outburst he was the center of attention. He left the table after about five minutes, not really able to endure attention at the moment.

"SANS YOU ATE LIKE ONE BITE" Papyrus accused.

 _Shit._ Sans thought. "Um… I guess I… d-d-didn't have the s-stomach for it?" He spoke voice choppy and rough. _SHIT SHIT SHIT._ Even to him his voice sounded forced and the stuttering did nothing to help convince his little brother he was fine

Grillby stared at the skeletal teen with a deep frown as he tried to make a pun. His brow creased as he realized Sans would be unable to take care of his younger brother while he was recovering from his traumatizing experience. "Papyrus would you like me to read you a story tonight?" He asked softly in an attempt to let Sans get sleep if he needs it.

Papyrus grinned clearly excited about the prospect of Grillby reading him a story. "Please can it be peekaboo with fluffy bunny?"

"It can be anything you want kiddo" Grillby answered as Sans silently trekked to his bedroom. Grillby accepted his fate that this would be the first day of many where he would single parent Papyrus.


	3. Week 1

The tension in the font household was overwhelming. It has been a week since Sans quit his job as the apprentice to the royal scientist. During that time he has scarcely left his room. Grillby was very worried for the teen. He hired someone to watch his bar for him so he could stay at house to monitor Sans in anyway he could. Sans has yet to tell anyone of what happened to him.

Quietly Grillby stalked up the stairs. He brought with him food and tea. He knew it was futile to try to get Sans to come out of his room. He knew he would have a harder time trying to get the skeleton to eat, but he was going to try. He did not want to see his dear friend turn to dust, especially when he could do something about it.

Grillby knocked on the wooden door that leads to Sans' room, controlling his flames as to not cause a fire. No response, well he was expecting anything different. **Click.** The door unlocked, like that, he definitely was not expecting that. "Sans are you hungry?" He asked cautiously as he entered the room. Sans laid on his bed facing towards the wall. _So he used his magic to open the door_. There was still no response, he wasn't up for talking these day so silence was not unusual.

"I made a light broth and some golden flower tea, it would be easy on your stomach. I know you have not eaten in days" Grillby offered and Sans turned to face his friend. Sans said nothing but sat up to reach for the cup of hot tea. Grillby smiled as Sans started to drink. It wasn't much but it would help replenish Sans' magic. It would prevent dusting for a little longer.

After a tense silence Sans spoke softly, his voice sounding like sandpaper, "Grill.. how is Paps?" Sans flinched at the way his voice sounded. It didn't sound like himself.

"He is at school, he is worried about you. I told him that you were sick. He misses you Sans," was all Grillby could say on the matter without making the skeleton more depressed.

"I am a bad brother" Sans murmured as tears began to fall down the already present tear tracks. Hesitantly Grillby places the bowl of broth down and gets onto the bed. Slowly he wraps his arms around the teen in a hug an effort to try to calm him down. Sans became tense when he was touched unsure if he wanted any physical contact. Surprisingly Grillby isn't pushed away, instead Sans buried his head into Grillby's chest, taking in the warmth the flame could provide, and began to sob.

"You are not a bad brother. Almost everything that you have done has been for him. I am sure whatever happened to you is deserving of this behaviour" Grillby shushed the skeleton teen, comfortingly rubbing small circles in his back. "I have known you for six years, and you have never acted like this before. Something pretty traumatic must have happened. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I would like to know"

Sans sat there crying for a while taking in the comfort of the flame monster. Once he has composed himself enough to talk he, looks Grillby straight in the eyes."Do you really want to know?" he whispered and Grillby nodded. "MY BOSS FUCKING RAPED ME! WHATS WORSE is that…. Is that… he summoned my soul.." His voice was fading, dying in his throat. Tears renewed as a small sob escaped his throat. He desperately tried not to relive the events that made him this way.

Grillby didn't know how to process this information. He thought Sans might have been violated in some way but not to the extent Sans claimed. Summoning a soul is a very intimate thing saved for battle, or for lovers because souls are so fragile. When you summon a soul in battle that means you intend you kill the one you are fighting. Luckily it doesn't happen very much in the underground, maybe two cases every year. When you summon a soul to a lover that shows them you trust them enough not to hurt you. Rape was a very uncommon thing in the underground, the worst rapes try to force a soul bond like what happened to Sans.

Grillby was stunned, why would anyone do this. Before he could articulate anything to his friend, Sans whimpered "Honestly before it happened I had a crush on you… Now it won't ever happen"

Grillby's frown deepened. _Had the soul bond been successful? It couldn't be right? Sans would need to be by his boss more often. Maybe the teen thought that I wouldn't like him anymore now that he has been violated like that._ Grillby pulled the boy back into him. "Sans I wish I could have protected you. Obviously you aren't alright, right now, but I won't cast you to the wayside because some sick fuck decided to use you like a play thing. If you ever feel comfortable enough, just ask, I will be willing to try." He tried to keep his voice even. After about ten minutes Grillby got up and left the bedroom leaving Sans alone.

Sans grabbed the bowl of broth and began to very slowly eat it. He only managed about a third before the lack of eating caught up to him. He didn't think he would ever be comfortable enough to start a relationship. He would let Papyrus into his room tonight. It would be nice to see his little brother. He wasn't planning on saying much, but Paps could talk enough for both of them.


	4. Week 2

**A/N**

 **That confession of affection last chapter was not supposed to happen this early into the story. Trust me I tried not to include it, but if you have ever written before you know that the characters do whatever they want. Trust me it's still a long time coming.**

The phone calls had started. Other people of the lab keep calling him. _**RING**_. Sans checked his phone. It was Alphys for the umpteenth time. She was the closest thing he ever had to a friend in the labs, but he didn't want to talk to her. It had to be obvious he was ignoring her calls after all. He knew she would just scold him for quitting his job with no backup job in would praise Gaster and tell him that he ruined his future. It wasn't like he could just tell her why he quit. It was hard enough to tell Grillby. He shouldn't have told Grillby so much though. It just sort of happened. He felt like when the emotional faucet got turned on, he was unable to turn it off. _**RING**_. He was going to let it go to voicemail. He wanted nothing to do with her or anything associated with his previous job.

He didn't plan on reporting the crimes against him. It was pointless, no one would believe him anyway. No one would believe some random orphan over the Royal Scientist who was highly respected. The scientist would say that he had filed a false report to get compensation. No doubt Gaster had destroyed all the evidence. He was a very smart man. Even if people believed him he didn't want to relive what had happened to him, more than he had to.

Sans refused to ever tell Papyrus what had happened. Even if his little brother was of age. He never wanted his brother to stop thinking that people had good in them. He could not believe he had ever done something to deserve such a wonderful brother. He needs to protect him and take care of quitting your well paying job and not having one for two weeks does very little to take care of any family. Even if it is just a family of two.

He had two job options right now. A sentry which paid decently, but was sanctioned by the king, or he could work at Grillby's. He did not want to impose on his friend anymore than he already did, however the king is a close friend to Gaster. He sighed. _Maybe King FluffyBuns won't recognize me. Sentries aren't paid that well, but if I work at two or three posts we should be fine._ He frowns. He doesn't even want to leave the comfort of his room, what makes him think he would not be able to even go outside without having a panic attack in the first place.

Residents of Snowdin are no doubt probably getting worried about him. He has completely shut himself in, and limited his contact to two people. He never answers the door, or his phone. He doesn't know why he keeps charging it, or why he leaves the sound on. Probably because the sound distracts him. In the silent house its very easy to slip out of reality and feel Gaster's cold forceful hands touching his bones and violating him. He could hear every insult, he could practically see the sneer that-

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK.**_ Ignore them. They will go away if you ignore them.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**_ "Sans" a feminine voice called out.

Sans frowned. It sounded like Dogaressa. She was a Royal Guardsman. Was he going to jail? Is this Gaster's final attempt at ruining his life? He stayed stationary. He was not going to open the door.

"SANS? I know you are in there! Young one, why do you lock yourself in there?" Dogaressa asked.

He remained silent. He might have started talking again, but only to Grillby and Papyrus. There was no way he was ready for this interaction. He knew if she saw him, she would judge him. Deem him a bad brother. At least she couldn't take Papyrus away. He would be put with Grillby and Sans could still visit.

"Sans sweetie are you alright? Do you need me to come in?" She tried again. This time Sans considered responding if only to say no, but he kept his silent front. She couldn't come in without permission, and he didn't need her telling the rest of the dogs that he was broken, dirty, and useless. He heard the dog woman sigh. "Sans we're worried about you" she tries one last time but the teen says nothing. After a while she leaves and Sans is left to nothing but his awful memories and constant phone calls.

He didn't notice Papyrus come in until the child wrapped his arms around him. He panicked until he figured out who it was. Sans gave his little brother the most desperate hug he could muster. "H-Hey Paps"

Papyrus smiled brightly at his brother "Sans! I had so much fun at school today!" He shouted happily.

Sans' mouth slightly turned upwards in a smile. Papyrus always brightened his day. He loved the child's positive energy. "That's good Paps, did the bullies bother you today?"

The young child's smile faded. "They said you were dead Sans" he revealed. _Crap Crap Crap. People think I'm dead because I don't come out? The kids are teasing Papyrus about it! Those little shits. If I weren't terrified of the outside world I would beat them within an inch of their life. Who am I kidding? I couldn't even protect myself, how could I protect my little bro?_

"SANS! SNAP OUT OF IT" The child screamed. He knew when Sans was falling from reality. It happened a lot lately. Papyrus wore a worried expression as Sans blinked back to reality. "Big brother, I love you"

For some reason that small confession of common knowledge was all that was needed for the teen to weep pitifully. "L-love you too bro" he mumbled. Sans felt guilty about all the shit he was putting his brother through. He felt like Papyrus shouldn't have to deal with his messed up life. Yet the boy was the only thing allowing him to hang on. Papyrus was the reason he was still around. As shitty of a job as he has been doing of it lately, the kid still relied on him for nearly everything. When the older skeleton's tears finally stopped he gave his brother a small sincere smile. "You hungry Paps? I think we have leftover spaghetti in the fridge" He mentioned.

The young skeleton's eyes lit up. "YES!" he shouted and went to get the leftovers out of the fridge with vigor. The energetic child quickly set the table and portioned out the food for the two of them.

"Thank you Papyrus, for being the best little bro in the world" Sans says almost too quiet to hear. He was shocked when he got a response back.

"Sans is sick, I wanna take care of him until he is all better" Papyrus replied happily, with a sense of responsibility uncommon in nine year olds.

Sans felt conflicted by this statement. He felt guilty he put his brother in this situation, proud of how he was taking it, but very sad that he was forcing Papyrus to grow up too quickly, much like himself. This wasn't the life he wanted to give his brother, but he can't change it now.


	5. Week 3 Alphys

It has been three weeks since Sans left the comfort of his own house. He let the phone ring till the battery was out, no longer bothering to charge it, he didn't want to hear the phone calls. He ignored the near constant visitors of concerned neighbors at his door. The only reason why people knew Sans was in fact still alive was the assurances of Papyrus and Grillby. The flame monster had moved in with the two skeleton brothers, as he could not afford to pay rent for two homes.

Papyrus was getting more and more confused about his brother. A week ago he was trying, but now he just stopped. It was scary. He wanted his brother back more than anything. **Knock Knock**. The small skeleton looked towards the door. Maybe it was the royal gaurd and some another get well soon basket. He opened it only to find a small yellow lizard woman. She looked a little older than Sans.

"Hello, is your brother home?" she asked the boy.

Papyrus frowned a little. "Who are you miss I don't know who you are?"

"Oh I am Sans' friend Alphys" She smiled sweetly to the child, "May I come in?"

Papyrus looks at her unsure. Sans hasn't wanted to talk to people, but this was one of his friends right? He nods at her. She couldn't be that bad. She could make Sans happy. "He is in his bedroom"

Alphys walked upstairs to the teens room, and knocked three times. "Sans can I come in?" She asked tentatively. There was no response from his room, just the normal silence. Papyrus frowned and walked up to the girl. Sans probably just needed some encouragement.

"Brother?" Papyrus asked softly through the door.

"Paps…" Sans rasped through the door. "If you want you can let her in"

Papyrus obeyed with a grin. That worked better than he thought. Sans is getting better. "Okay Brother" He ran down the stairs as Alphys walked in.

(***)

"Sans" a small female voice asked as the door closed.

The room was dark, Sans was laying on the bed his signature jacket pulled as closely to his body as he could, visibly uncomfortable. He could easily make out his ex- coworker's form despite the lack of light. _What was she doing here? She can't know. Grillby knows and he is one person too many._ "Alphys, what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering my calls, Sans what happened?" She asked noticing the skeleton's discomfort.

"Alphys I am not going back there, and nothing you could possibly say could change my mind." Sans said his tone dead. It was virtually unrecognizable for anyone who hadn't been exposed to him for the past three weeks. "I know nothing would stop your pestering except for you to look me straight in the eyes and hear me say it."

"There must be a reas-" Alphys starts but is cut off by a weak laugh.

"Of course there is Al, I just can't tell you. Have fun with your boss." Sans replied dryly before turning over, making it clear that Alphys wasn't going to get more from him. This had been a bad idea. He shouldn't have let her in.. "Don't come back here Al, stop calling" his tone became cold. He was warning her. He wished Grillby were here right now. He could feel the flashbacks starting again. He would not let her see him like this. He just needed to stay calm until she left. He heard her saying something to him but he ignored it. She didn't seem to be leaving. He had to focus on staying calm. Thankfully as if on cue the front door swung open.

"Sans! Papyrus! I am home" Grillby called from downstairs. A saving grace. Without thinking Sans teleported next to the flame.

"H-hey Grillz" he greeted with shaky voice. Grillby frowned. He knew the signs of the memories dominating the skeleton's thoughts. If he could help in any way at all he was going to try.

"Sans we are in our house in Snowdin, if anyone tries to harm you I will block their way." Grillby said reassuringly. He spread his arms out in case the skeleton wanted a hug. Usually the teen wouldn't like to be touched, but surprisingly he latched on. "Sans, you are safe, I will keep you safe" he comforted as he rubbed the skeleton's back.

Sans barely noticed the reptilian woman made her way downstairs as he cried in the flame's arms. His body was trembling and flinched a little when Alphys came into view. He held onto his best friend tighter. _She'll tell him where I live. HE will hurt me. No, he can't. This can't happen._

"I believe you should leave ma'am" Grillby said in a way that demanded authority and snapped Sans back into reality.

"B-but I need to talk to Sans. If something happened at the labs he should report it" she tried to argue.

"N-no" Sans quietly replied with a stutter, however it was said more to himself than anyone in the room.

"Sans this is important" Alphys tried again.

"You have said enough to him" Grillby countered. The flame knew that this was becoming too much for his young companion.

 _He came to my defense. I am so pathetic, I can't even stand up for myself anymore._ Sans shook and tightened his grip around the flame monster.

"Sans I am worried about you! Dr. Gaster is worried about you too!" Alphys tried one more time.

Sans' eye flared deep cyan. His anger and panic consuming him. Light blue tears rolled down his face from his blazing eye. He dropped his grip on flame monster. "No, nononono." He cried out completely unresponsive to stimuli. _No, not him. NO. He can't come here. He will hurt me n' Pap. Stay AWAY. I feel him on me. Is he here? My soul is on fire. He's touching me. MAKE IT STOP. GET OFF OF ME. HE IS IN FRONT OF ME._ Without Sans realizing it, the teen's gravity magic grabbed Alphys and slammed her into the nearest wall. He did his normal 1 HP of damage.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He sobbed. "I won't let it happen again!" He held her against the wall as he cried out.

"Sans, it's me Grillby. You are in Snowdin, he isn't here. Look at me Sans" Grillby tried to calm the teen who was not aware of his surroundings.

"Grill, dontcha see him?" Sans asked, his delusion partially fading. _Gaster is right there? Why can't he see him?_

"Big Brother you are scaring me" Papyrus cried stiffened at his brother's voice. _Papyrus? What is he doing here?_

"P-Papyrus?" He stuttered, dropping Alphys. "Are are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"Sans what is wrong? No one is hurting you, but you are hurting Ms Alphys" The nine year old sobbed.

Sans took a moment to regard his surroundings. The lower interior of the house was utterly destroyed. Alphys was crumpled by a wall, nearly unconscious. The teen shook violently "N-no, I… no"

Grillby picked up the female and placed her on the couch. "Sans, I need you to calm down. Papyrus could you get something for Alphys to eat."

Papyrus quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some leftovers from the kitchen. When he returned Sans was on the floor. "No! I-I… help" Sans cried. Papyrus quickly gave the food to the flame then ran to his big brother.

"Sans, I love you big brother" The slightly smaller skeleton whispered as he gave his brother a hug. "Are you okay? You don't need to be scared, I will protect you, brother. I will be the best guardsmen to protect my family" He grinned, "You, n' me, n' Grillby"

Sans slightly calmed down at this. He held tightly onto his brother. "Paps, I'm so sorry. I just got so scared. She reminded me… of the day" He clung to the boy as Alphys was being healed by his friend.

"Sans what happened to you?" Alphys asked, fear showing in her voice.

Sans shook his head "I can't tell you, I am sorry."


End file.
